With one familiar device of this kind (DE-OS 29 41 356), the collector ha an upper section closed at the sides and open to the bottom, fitted at its longitudinal edges with hinged flaps bent on the inside. The flaps, which form grippingmeans, bound in closed position at the bottom a roughly semicylindrical chamber open at the front, overlapping at their free horizontal edges. The upper section of the collector is fitted with a clamping device for the upper closed end of a single bag, whose lower free end can be turned up around the gripping means to the outside. When using the device, feces located on the ground are transferred to the inside of the bag straddling the lower end of the device by closing motion of the gripping means.
A device of this type is difficult to handle after picking up the feces, and until the used bag has been removed, there is a danger of outer parts of the bag near the free edges of the gripping means, which pass over the ground foulded by the feces when picking up the same, being soiled by remains of feces.